A Spaniard and His Pickle
by KitsunePrincess97
Summary: After a mix up with his groceries, Spain discovers his love for... a pickle. Rated T for language.
1. The Start of A Brand New Love

"Oi Romano, I bought some stuff from the market! Can you put some things away for me?"

"Do it yourself, bastard..."

"R-Romano! Don't be so mean!"

"Meh..."

"C'mon my little Romanito, please~?"

"Don't call me that dumbass!"

"Buuu... Fine, I'll do it myself then~"

**-LATER AFTER PUTTING AWAY GROCERIES AND STUFF- **

"Hmm? I don't remember buying this jar of pickles..."

"Then take it back or something."

"Hm.. maybe I should keep it!"

"Well go ahead then."

"But I didn't really purchase it, so I should return it."

"Then take it back!"

"But I should keep it!"

"Then keep it!"

"I don't know, should I return it Romano?"

"I don't care! Do whatever the hell you want to do with it!"

"... I'll keep it!"

"Great..." Romano said sarcastically

Spain stayed silent, staring at the jar of pickles, wondering if he should take on or not.

"Oi Romano, should I eat one?"

"I. DON'T. FUCKING. CARE." Romano mumbled before soon falling back to sleep.

"Well, I guess it couldn't help to eat one..." Spain nommed on a pickle, suddenly feeling a bit weird. "O-Oi, Romano...?"

"What?"

"I don't think I want to eat this pickle..."

"Well don't eat it."

"B-But I already took a bite out of it!"

"Then eat the rest of it, don't waste food."

"Now I feel bad for taking a bite out of this pickle."

"...You're a dumbass."

"No I'm not! I just feel bad for the pickle."

"Whatever, I'm going back to napping."

"O-Okay..." Spain stared at the pickle, feeling bad for it. "I-I'm sorry for this. I promise I won't do it again."

"Are you talking to a pickle?"

"I'm sharing my feelings!" Spain gazed at the pickle once again, continueing where he left off. "I just want you to know that I'll preserve you for however long it takes! Anything to make it up to you!"

"Jackass..." Romano sighed.

OMAKE~

After Romano finally woke up, he went into the kitchen to check on Spain, who was staring at the pickle.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Spain didn't respond, still staring at the pickle in the jar.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, DUMBASS!" Spain recieved a punch in the side.

"R-Romano! I'm talking to my pickle... telepathically. You shouldn't disturb our conversation!"

Romano was speechless. Sure, Spain was weird and a bit of an airhead, but this was ridicculous!

"I don't even- Whatever." Romano walked back into the living room and saw Spain giggling as he was "speaking to his pickle friend".

"Ay Senor Pickle, tu eres bien loco verdad?" Spain giggled again. "Eh? Yo no estoy triste! Soy feliz! Soy feliz que le encontrara!"

"Speak English!" Romano exclaimed from the living room.

"But Romano, Senor Pickle only speaks Spanish!"

Romano walked up to Spain, who was crouched at the fridge and began kicking his side.

"STOP BEING WEIRD, YOU BASTARD!"

"Romano! Don't be so mean, especially not in front of Senor Pickle! You're making him sad!"

"Eh, que dijo, Senor Pickle? Ah, quire oír musica? Ah, un momento!" Spain ran to his room and came back with an acoustic guitar.

"What in the world are you gonna do with that?"

"I'm gonna play a song for Senor Pickle! He said he wanted to hear me sing, so I brought my guitar!"

Romano then kicked Spain in the side repeatedly.

"Romano, stop it! Senor Pickle doesn't want to see violence! He's very sensative!"

"..." Romano stood there grumbling, looking at Spain on his knees, for a freaking pickle for crying out loud!

"Now then, Senor Pickle..." he began to strum his guitar and sing, which made Romano roll his eyes.

"You're fucking crazy!" Romano ran into the guest room, since he and Spain shared a room. "...What the hell is wrong with me? I'm getting jealous of a pickle! A fucking pickle!" Romano could hear the Spaniard from the guest room and wrapped a pillow over hs head to clear out his voice. "Damn him, damn that pickle! Why the hell couldn't he have just devoured that thing already?" Suddenly, Romano had an idea, but he had to act fast...

Okay, I have no idea what I was on when I decided to write this xD I guess it just came to me while being bored in Advisory... (We barely do anything in that class anyway xD ) So please enjoy the crackyness, as there is more to come~


	2. The End of a Loved Life

Romano sneaked into the living room and peered into the kitchen.

"Ah, uno mas cantada? Solo para ti, mi amor~" Spain sang one more annoying song. Romano couldn't understand what the hell he was saying, but he heard the word "amore" a lot, which pissed him off. Romano walked in and kicked Spain in the side again, interrupted the Spainard's song of romance.

"Ay Romano! I was singing!"

"Go to bed and quit singing to that damn pickle! You're gonna pass out if you don't get any sleep!"

"But Romano, Senor Pickle loves to hear me sing! Verdad, Senor Pickle?"

Romano grabbed Spain by his collar and pushed him into the bedroom. "GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"Roomaaannooo~" Spain whined. "Let me talk to Senor Pickle before I go to sleep, por favor?"

"NO! GO TO SLEEP!" He heard Spain whine one more time before going quiet. "Finally..." He started towards the kitchen, but suddenly he heard crying. He walked towards the room and pressed his ear against the door.

"S-Senor Pickle... te amo mucho..."

"Ugh, give me a fucking break..." Romano sighed, before telling Spain to shut up. After that, he went quiet.

"Finally..." Romano walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and stared at the bitten pickle in the pickle jar.

"I should just get this over with..."

Romano opened the jar and took a bite of the pickle, and then spitting it out.

"Eww! Who the hell would buy these? They taste disgusting!" Despite not wanting to take another bite out of the disgusting vegetable, he quickly ate the whole thing and held back his vomit.

"Ugh, lords knows why anyone would fall in love with something that sour..."

And with that, the deed was done. Romano went to sleep with no regrets, actually glad that idiotic pickle wasn't there to make Spain twice as annoying.

Okay, this was really short, but I couldn't resist writing the next chapter. I have a feeling things are gonna get serious and dramatic... e u e


End file.
